Negi's Black Book: The Class Album
by mastermatthew
Summary: This is a collection of short stories all staring the members of the Negima manga. Each story is a tale of a girls love for Negi. Ok, I am ready to start again! I can't promise when the new chapter will be up, but draft one is already completed.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Obviously I do not own the rights to any of the characters of Negima. All of these short stories are in no way related to the storyline presented in the book and manga, but will use basic relationships between characters.

Negi's Black Book: Konoka Konoe

_The Birthday Surprise_

Negi, who's finally becoming comfortable with the idea of bathing, was just returning to the room he shares with Konoka and Asuna when he hears quiet crying inside. Opening the door, he finds Konoka all alone with a giant box of tissues.

"What's wrong Konoka-chan?" Negi asks thoughtfully.

"Negi-sensei, I was supposed to hang out with Asuna-chan and some other girls from class when they told me that I couldn't come with them. They wouldn't tell me why, but I am just so angry with them."

"Konoka-chan," Negi says, "I know you are upset and that was a rotten thing for them to do on your birthday, but if you want I could take you out tonight. Not that it would be a date or anything but you know..."

"Oh, Negi! It's so cute that you are asking me on a date on my birthday. Go outside and let me get ready; I will be out in ten minutes."

"That's not...oh, never mind. Okay, I'll be outside."

Negi waits patiently by the entrance, but it takes almost a half an hour for Konoka to appear in the doorway. She is wearing a comfortably fitting pair of jeans, a sweater, and a ball cap with her hair in a ponytail pulled through the back. Negi just looks at her, completely overtaken with how she looks in natural clothes, and not a school uniform.

"Wow, you are very beautiful. The look, it just fits you so well Konoka-chan."

"Thank you, and Negi, just for tonight you can call me Konoka."

"Well Konoka," he says, happy to be able to drop the honorific from her name, "are you ready to go?"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright then, hop on." Negi's staff appears from thin air in front of him.

Konoka climbs on the back of Negi's staff just as he kicks off of the ground. The two take flight and travel fast, flying over Mahora Academy, taking in all of the sights from this birds-eye view. The World Tree, Library Island, and many other landmarks come to view before Negi decides to land in a small clearing in the thick woods. A blanket and a basket full of snacks had already been placed there.

"Well, here we are," Negi says nervously.

"Wow, this is really cute. I didn't think you would go to all of this trouble just for me..."

"Yeah, but Konoka, it is your birthday and all, and I really did want to make this night special for you. I mean, I'm sorry that I asked the girls not to take you along with them but I had already set this up tonight and needed to have you to share it with."

"Negi, all you had to do was ask me to come along; I would have had no problem with it. But I am not mad so it's alright. I should be, but it's just so sweet what you are doing for me tonight. You know, this could be on of my best birthdays ever, and it would be all thanks to you."

Negi turns beet red before he can stutter out any words. "Konoka…but I…"

"Negi, be quiet, you talk too much." Konoka cuddles up next to him and burrows herself under his arm.

"Thank you Konoka, but we should eat some of this food before it all goes to waste. The girls from the cooking club showed me how to make it by myself."

The two dig into the food while talking about their lives. School, Asuna, and living in the same dorm room are only a few of the topics that the couple discuss; all while not leaving each other's side. As the sun sets, Konoka finishes off the last of the cookies and turns to look at Negi.

"Um, I know that you kiss in order to activate a temporary contract and all, but do you ever feel anything when you kiss?"

"What? Well, I um…"

"You do, don't you? Well, I know of all the girls you kissed, I was the one you didn't feel anything for. It's ok; you can tell me the truth."

Negi turns beet red and a shy smile breaks out across his face. "Actually, I liked kissing you quite a bit, even if I was close to death. It felt very…comforting."

'Really," Konoka asks quizzically. "Because if that is the truth, I think that is very sweet. And I don't know how you feel about me, and I know you are my teacher, but I really like you Negi. And I would really like for you to kiss me again."

"But Konoka…" Negi stammers, unable to form a sentence.

She leans closer. "Don't worry about it, Negi. No one is here and I won't tell. Besides, I'm the one that wants to kiss you."

Konoka leans in slowly and Negi closes his eyes, not knowing what to expect. He feels her lips meet his and sparks completely surround the two of them.

Oh no, I did magic accidentally, Negi thinks as everything goes black.

Negi hears the alarm and sits upright banging his head on something above him. "Ow, it was all just a dream I guess." He rubs the red spot on his forehead when he realizes someone is stirring next to him in the bed.

"Negi," Konoka says, rubbing her eyes. 'Are you okay? You blacked out last night during our date. I didn't know what was wrong so I brought you back here and tucked you in. Oh well, I'm just glad your ok."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Konoka kisses Negi quickly on the lips. "Well, I guess it's time for us to start another day. See you in class."

She gets up and winking at Negi, closes the door behind her. Negi gets up, and prepares for another crazy day at Mahora Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Negi's Black Book: Chachamaru Rakuso

_A Robot Can Love, Can't It?_

"Wow, says Negi, sounding very weary, "class was rough today. Asuna and Ayaka got into it again, not to mention the twins and their practical jokes. And then Evangeline, paying no attention to the lesson I worked so hard to prepare…"

"Excuse me, Negi-Sensei," says a voice a little ways behind the young teacher, "but my mistress has not been feeling well the last few days. She has been coming to class for you but should not even be out of bed. When it looks like she is not paying attention, she is merely resting."

Negi turns around to see none other than Chachamaru, the vampire Evangeline's robotic partner and another student in Negi's homeroom. Thanks to recent improvements and updates, Chachamaru has her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her new, more human-like skin is flawless under the bright yellow sundress she is wearing.

"I understand. By the way Chachamaru-san, you look very cute today. I like the way you did your hair, and it's very nice to see you in something other than a school uniform."

"Th…thank you, Negi Sensei," Chachamaru stammers turning a surprising shade of red. "I was just going into town to pick up some things for the mistress, and it is a little hot for the school uniform." The robot looks down at her feet and squirms around in the awkward silence before speaking up again. "Would you like to accompany me, Negi-sensei? We would only be gone a short while."

Negi thinks for a minute before simply saying, "Sure I'll go along. You shouldn't being going to town by yourself.

The train car was nearly deserted when Negi and Chachamaru climbed on board. They stood near the door with only a small group of girls looking at them. Without warning, the train took off and Negi was thrown off his feet. Chachamaru responded quickly, catching the young teacher before he could fall to the floor.

"Thanks Chachamaru, you saved me."

"Nonsense, it is what any person would have done in that situation. I was only making sure you were not accidentally injured."

The rest of the ride is uneventful and the short walk to the shopping district is full of awkward silence. Inside the first store, Chachamaru finally breaks the icy quietness.

"In my last set of improvements, Hakase made my outer body waterproof so I can finally swim. I wanted to pick out a swimsuit while I am here if it's alright with you." Chachamaru pulls a cute yet conservative one piece off of the rack. "I think I'll try this one on, if you'll wait for me."

"Sure I will," Negi says as he takes a seat in the nearby chair. After what seems like forever, Chachamaru comes out of the dressing room, looking a little embarrassed. The swimsuit fits comfortably on her body, but more skin is exposed then she had ever shown to anyone before. Negi figured this was enough to make anyone, even a robot, more than uncomfortable.

"That is a really nice suit Chachamaru-san, and it looks great on you. Do you like it?"

"I do, but it is tight and a lot of my legs are exposed. But I guess that's how a swimsuit is. I'll buy it."

After a couple more hours and a dozen stores, Negi and Chachamaru come across an arcade with crane machines visible through the front window.

"Negi, I would like to try and win a stuffed cat out of the machine, but I don't know how to play. Would you show me?"

The two make their way over to the nearest crane and Negi inserts some coins into the game. After multiple missed attempts, he finally picks up a calico colored stuffed cat. Negi pulls out the furry animal and hands it to Chachamaru. "This is for you. I'm normally bad at the crane but today must be your lucky day."

"Thank you very much. Oh, I forgot. I must do my shopping for my mistress. She needs medicine and I was supposed to come to town to get it."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you. I want to make sure Evangeline-san gets better as much as you do. Let's go."

The sun was setting behind the World Tree and Chachamaru had just come back outside after giving the medicine to Evangeline. "My mistress is feeling a little better, and the medicine should allow her to recover in the next couple of days.

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you Negi-sensei, for everything you did today. I had fun and I just wanted to ask you for one more favor."

"What is it? I'll do anything you ask me."

She grabs his hand and holds it in her own. "I just want you to watch the sunset with me. Then I can say it was a perfect day."

"Alright," Negi says, as he looks up at the sunset, his hand not letting go of Chachamaru's for a second. In the other hand, the robot still holds the small stuffed cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Negi's Black Book: Makie Sasaki

Rhythm of Love

_I 3 Negi_

"Makie…"

_I 3 Negi_

"Makie…"

_Mrs. Makie Springfield_

"Makie," says Negi from right over her shoulder.

"Oh, Negi-sensei!" Makie says slamming her notebook quickly before Negi can see what she had just been writing inside. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Alright then. Asuna, could you answer the question?"

_Negi almost saw what I was writing, almost figured out how much I love him_, Makie thought to herself_. I can't go on like this, I have to tell him. But how?_

The outdoor baths were packed as Makie made her way into the hot water. It seemed like her entire class was there and they were all discussing their favorite topic, young Negi.

"I wish I could spend more time with Negi-sensei," said Ayaka. "He is so cute."

"Yeah," says Asuna, "but you don't have to live with him."

"If I lived with him he might be happier," said Ayaka coolly.

"What was that, moron," yells Asuna. The two stand face to face when Makie speaks up, unable to control her feelings anymore.

"I would love to live with Negi and spend every second together. I love him almost as much as rhythmic gymnastics."

"Well, then why haven't you told him?" Ayaka asks as Asuna turned a deep shade of red.

"I really don't know how," Makie answers sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that," says a loud voice from behind all of them. The girls turn around to see Chamo, everyone's favorite cigarette smoking ermine. "Just say the word and I'll trick…uh, I mean persuade Negi to go on a date with you.

"And what's in it for you, you furry little pervert?" asks Asuna angrily, finally able to speak.

"Nothing, just the knowing in my heart that I've done the right thing," says the ermine.

"Yeah, right, and I'm in love with the little brat," says Asuna sarcastically.

Makie speaks up again, looking enthusiastically at the little creature, "do you think you could have him meet me tomorrow at noon. I've been thinking about the perfect date with Negi-kun for a long time, and I know what I want to do."

"Alright!" Chamo says happily. "He'll meet you at noon sharp."

The little ice cream shop on campus was jam packed when Makie arrived in front of it. She had spent the last four hours getting ready for this one chance, and drove her roommates insane. Picking out which outfit to wear became quite a dilemma, until she finally decided on a nice mini-skirt and tank top. She even spent twenty minutes just trying to get the ribbons right in her hair!

"Hello Makie, how are you," asked a voice behind her that she knew was Negi-kun.

"I'm wonderful," she answered as she twirled around to see her teacher. He was wearing khakis and a hoodie, very casual wear. "Want some ice cream?" she asks him, very hopeful.

"Sure," he answers. "Sounds good."

Inside the parlor, there was only one table left, and Makie quickly guided Negi over and sat across from him in the booth. The waitress winked at Makie as she walked by and Negi, completely oblivious, starts conversation.

"Chamo said that you asked if I could meet you to discuss your English assignment. I must say this is a weird place to meet to talk about school."

"Negi-kun, I did not invite you here to discuss school at all. I mean, I could use help on my English, but I wanted to…"

"Excuse me…" said the waitress as she placed a giant milkshake with two straws on the table. "This is what you wanted Makie-chan?"

"Yeah, thanks." She turns to Negi her date as the waitress leaves the table. "Go on, we're sharing."

The two share their ice cream in near silence and once finished, they have no idea what to actually talk about. Makie, trying to overcome her nervousness and tell Negi how she feels, is having a lot of trouble sitting still.

"Is something wrong," Negi asks while Makie is looking out the window.

"No, I mean yes…" she says correcting herself. Putting her pride aside, she takes his hands in her own and begins talking quietly.

"Negi, I've been having a problem lately. Night and day, the only thing I think about is you. I, I love you Negi Springfield."

Turning instantly red at the words, Negi has no idea what he should say. On one hand, Makie is his student and those kinds of relationships are not allowed. On the other, he does seem to have feelings for Makie that no other student gets out of him.

"Well," says Negi, "I like you very much Makie, but those kinds of relationships are not allowed. I'm your teacher."

"I know we can't have a relationship or anything, but I wanted to tell you how I feel. I'm glad you know, and I'm happy you like me too." A grin spreads across the young girls face. "Negi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're already out, can we spend the rest of the day together?"

"Of course Makie, I would like that very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Negi's Black Book: Asuna Kagurazaka

_Letting Her Feelings Show_

The alarm clock rang loudly only for a minute, just long enough to wake the entire dorm room from their restless slumber. The night before had been spent enjoying their first free evening from exams, a party lasting hours for class 2-A. Negi and his students finally turned in for the night when Asuna and Ayaka started fighting over the karaoke machine. Now, not even six hours later, Asuna pulls herself out of bed and makes her way to the dresser. _Stupid work,_ she thinks to herself as she pulls on her jeans. _I know I have to work to help out on tuition, but I am so tired. But, eh, I got a job to do. _

"Asuna," says a squeaky little voice from the loft, "where are you going?"

"Just work Negi," she replies. "Go back to bed."

Delivering papers was normally the time Asuna felt free from all the troubles of school, but today something else was playing on her mind. Though she's had feelings for her young professor for a long time now, last night was the first time she had wanted to tell him how she felt. _There we were, just sitting there all alone, and I couldn't even tell him how I felt. I am so stupid. _Exasperation took over and she cried out loud, "Why can't I just tell him I love him?" _That's it, _she says to herself, calming down a bit,_ I'm gonna find a way to tell him…tonight. _

"Hey Asuna, what are you doing tonight?" asked Makie as the girls lowered themselves into the bath.

"I dunno, I was gonna see what Negi was up to…"

"Oh my God," Makie said in an excited voice. "You like him, you're gonna ask him out, Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

Asuna turns three different shades of red all at once. "Makie, calm down! It's not like that; I just wanted to know what he was doin…"

"Uh huh, okay, Asuna…whatever you say."

"Whatever…"

After drying off and changing, Asuna set off to look for Negi. As always, Professor Springfield was sitting on the edge of the fountain in front of the dorms. Today he was completely engrossed in a book about Japanese history, and from the looks of it, had been there for a couple of hours. After what felt like hours, he looked up from his reading and noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hi Asuna, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's ok Negi. Do you mind if I sit with you for awhile?"

"No, of course not. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to sit here for awhile…"

"Well, alright."

Negi went back to reading his book, and Asuna was staring off into space, trying to find the words she wants to use. The awkward feeling kept building up the longer the two were sitting there until she finally had to break the silence.

"Negi, I need to talk to you…"

The young professor turns to his friend. "What is it Asuna?"

"I've been thinking, I mean, we've been pretty close, and after all the stuff we've gone through people think I have…feelings for you.

"Wh…wh…what?" stammers the young man, completely oblivious to the situation.

_I can't believe he hasn't realized it yet. Everyone talks about us whenever he's not listening. But after all, he is only 10. _"Yeah, they look at me and you as a couple."

"That's preposterous!" Negi screams, making Asuna jump. "I mean, I'm your teacher, and you're my student, and there is no way that I…"

"Negi, calm down," Asuna says calmly, holding back the tears. "It's fine. They know we're not a couple or anything but still people talk. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone exactly how you fell about this," she says as she bursts into tears.

"Asuna, what's wrong?"

"Negi…I…lo…"

"What?"

"I…I…I love you Negi Springfield." Asuna jumps to her feet and runs away from the square, crying heavily.

Ripping through the dorm, she runs right through poor Sayo before reaching her door, throwing it open, and jumping up on her bed. No one else is in the room and it's completely dark inside, except the moonlight from the window. _That was so stupid. I was so stupid. He sounded so against the idea of me and him together, and I still told him like an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Asuna, is it all right if I come in?" she hears Negi ask from the other side of the door.

"Sure, it's okay."

Negi opens the door and makes his way toward Asuna's bed without turning the lights on. She feels him lay down next to her and quickly rolls away because she knows he's looking right at her.

"Asuna, um, I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm flattered, but you're my student and I'm your teacher and that kind of…"

"Negi, shut up! I know we can't be together but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I'm so sick of everyone saying it isn't right. I just…I just can't help it." Tears start to swell up in her eyes again. "Negi, can you just hold me for a little bit?"

"Wh…wh…what?!?"

"Please, Negi, just for a minute."

Asuna slides herself over on the bed until she feels her friend, the person she wants to share every moment with, right next to her. But she knows that he's her professor and they can't be together. Yet for this one moment she spends in Negi's arms, everything is all right.

_Well_, she thinks to herself smiling, _he won't be my professor forever_.


	5. Chapter 5

Negi's Black Book: Sayo Aizaka

_A Ghost of a Chance_

Disclaimer: Because I am not a big fan of the Negima anime, for the purposes of this story, I will write this in the context of a few select characters being able to see Sayo (Kazumi, Negi, and Evangeline to name a few).

Sayo Aizaka had been a staple of Class 2-A at Mahora Academy now for over sixty years. Despite being a ghost, she was a very polite young lady who was always looking for a friend. However, Sayo's inability to communicate with her classmates created a gap between her and the rest of the pupils, which made Sayo quite lonely. That is, until professor/sorcerer Negi Springfield took over class 2-A earlier this year. The professor saw Sayo, and along with some of the other students, befriended the young ghost. That is where today's story begins, during just another homeroom in class 2-A…

"I can't believe it, I finally have friends. Even Negi-sensei said he would… I am so happy…"

"Sayo-chan," whispered Kazumi Asakura, "I know everyone else can't hear you but me and Negi can."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Sayo looked over just in time to see her young professor flash a big smile her way.

The classroom cleared out quickly today, and because of the beautiful weather most of the girls headed for the plaza or the protection of the trees for a little R&R. Sayo, always the last to leave the classroom, wandered around wondering what to do today. She could go to the library and read a book with Nodoka, or watch Yuna at basketball practice.

_But I always do those things_, Sayo thought to herself. _I want to sit and talk to someone about whatever. I want to sit and talk to Negi about whatever…_

As if she was under someone else's command she made her way out toward the plaza looking for her young professor. Something told her he would be out here, and looking out over the massive Mahora Academy, she was right. Professor Springfield was in his favorite spot on the grounds, a shady area at the base of the central fountain. Sayo also noted he was alone, reading a book he must have borrowed from the library. He had been in the same exact spot reading many times before, but Sayo had never approached him because she thought he was unable to see her like the rest of her classmates. Fortunately for her, that was no longer a problem.

"Hi, Negi-sensei," Sayo said as she approached. "How are you?"

"Sayo-chan!" Negi exclaimed. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't see you coming. I'm good. How are you?"

"Good," Sayo replied. "I'm just a little bored and wanted to know if we could talk."

"Of course we can. What do you want to talk about Sayo-chan?"

"I don't care," the shy ghost whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I don't care what we talk about. It's just nice to be able to talk to someone."

"Well, ok then. What did you do today Sayo?"

It may have seemed weird to the other students that passed by, or the few that watched in wonder. It looked like Professor Negi Springfield, the youngest and newest faculty member, casually carried on a conversation with himself. But in reality, he was just making the day of one of his students, #1 Sayo Aizaka.

The conversations between professor and student became a daily ritual, and as time went on the conversations they happened much more frequently. Negi found that he enjoyed talking to Sayo about things, because her perspective would be of a seemingly different world. And of course Sayo was happy just to be able to talk about anything, because now someone would listen. But over the last few days something had been changing in the young girl trapped in a ghost form. She felt a sudden fondness whenever the young professor was around, and whenever he wasn't looking she would stare with starry eyes. One day in class Kazumi noticed the predicament.

"You like him, don't you Sayo?"

"Like who?"

"Negi-sensei, duh…"

Sayo blushed as much as a ghost possibly could. "No, of course not."

"Yeah," says Kazumi grinning, "and I don't love a good scoop. So, you gonna tell him?"

"What good would it do? I mean, I'm a ghost and I can't even touch him or anything. What's the point?

A voice interrupts the two mid conversation. "Um, girls, I am trying to teach the lesson. Could your conversation wait until after class?"

The girls fall silent as Negi heads back to the chalkboard. Suddenly, a note flies across the room behind the professors back and lands on the desk in front of Sayo. Kazumi opens the note and the lonely ghost silently read the scribbled down words. _What would you say if I told you I knew how to give you your body back? Meet me at 5 underneath the World Tree._

At five minutes to five, Sayo was standing under the world tree waiting for the mystery person to show up. The only people that were anywhere near the location were Evangeline and Chachamaru, but they looked to be enjoying tea. _Someone was making a joke of me, they were lying. _

"Sayo, are you going to stand there forever or come over here to discuss my proposition?" a voiced asked from across the lawn.

The ghost looked to see Evangeline looking right at her. She walked over to the blanket and sat down, looking patiently at the vampire.

"So, you have a crush on Negi-Boya, but think that just because you're a ghost your feelings don't matter. Well, even if your feelings can't or won't be returned they are very important." Evangeline stops mid-sentence, and Sayo thinks she sees a tear form in the vampire's eye. The vampire composes herself and continues on. "Here's the deal. Tonight's a full moon and I know a spell that can give a ghost their body back. The downside is that it will only last a day. But because I feel sorry for you, I'm willing to do it, but in return you must tell Negi how you feel. Agreed?"

Sayo takes it all in for a second. "Agreed."

"Oh, and by the way," Evangeline said with a smile, "don't tell anyone, I'd hate to show people I have a nice side."

Class 2-A was in normal form the next morning before class. Suddenly, the door flew open and in walked a young girl no one recognized. She had beautiful hair down to her waist and a smile as wide as possible. She strolled through the room without talking and took the seat that was always empty in the front corner of the classroom.

Kasumi slid into the chair next to her. "Sayo! What happened? How…"

"It was…like magic…" Sayo said, looking past Kasumi to Evangeline.

The only person more excited about Sayo then herself seemed to be Professor Springfield. Negi took one look at his student and just winked. She knew they would have a lot to talk about during their daily visit. And she knew that for once in her life, today was all about her and whatever she felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Negi's Black Book: Evangeline A.K. McDowell

_The Most Romantic Night in the World_

Her blonde hair fell across her deep blue eyes as she looked out the rain-covered window. Staring off into the night had become commonplace for Evangeline ever since Negi had come to teach at Mahora Academy. At first she had detested her new homeroom teacher, the son of the Thousand Master. But after all they had been through together; her fondness for the young magician grew more every single day. Evangeline didn't want anyone else to be close to Negi: not Asuna, not Nodoka, not even Chachamaru. She wanted to keep Negi with her, no matter what it took.

Eva looked away from the rainy sky as her robot servant Chachamaru entered the room. "Is there anything I can do for you mistress?" the green-haired robot asked once she had Evangeline's attention.

"No Chacha," Eva replied. "I'm fine." She paused and then continued. "Chachamaru, you're dismissed for the evening. I desire some time to myself."

"As you wish," Chachamaru said before she turned and left the room.

Eva looked back out the window, concentrating on the flashes of lightning as they come out of the sky. She couldn't think of anything but Negi, and it was killing her inside. _I was banished to this stupid school by his father,_ she thought to herself. _How can I possibly care about a little stupid boy like him? But he's so cute when he shows how much he cares. He has love and caring for others, two things that I have always had trouble understanding. But not anymore, I have so many feelings. It is time for me to show Negi exactly how much I care about him. _The thunder rolled loudly through the sky as Evangeline got to her feet. She moved over to her desk, and after pulling out parchment and a quill began to write.

A couple hours later, Negi Springfield sat in his loft cleaning some of his old antiques. Asuna and Konoka were already asleep, but something made the young teacher apprehensive about the evening. It could have been that the storm was raging just on the other side of the wall, or that he had an extra stressful week in class. But no matter the reason he sat awake at three in the morning, something just hadn't felt right. Negi felt that should stay awake, just in case there was something that might require his intervention. A knock at the door made him quickly come to attention.

"Now who could be calling at this hour?" he asked himself to nobody in particular. He opened the door to see Chachamaru standing expressionless on the other side.

"Why hello Chachamaru," Negi said in a cheery voice, even though he had been up for over twenty-four hours straight now. "What can I do for you at such a late hour?"

"Professor, my mistress has been acting strangely the last couple of days. She stares out the window for hours and barely answers when I talk. I was thinking maybe you could talk to her and find out what is wrong. It would make me feel a lot better if you would."

_You would feel a lot better?_ Negi thought but didn't say. He realized that Chachamaru was a robot that had been developing some very human-like characteristics. But he didn't realize that she was able to feel things for herself. "Absolutely I will do that for you. In fact, I am not doing anything right now. Could you take me down to Evangeline's cottage?

"Sure…" she answered quickly, and then hesitated. "It would be my honor."

Negi made sure the room was all locked up before he stepped out into the hallway. With the exception of himself and Chachamaru, the entire dormitory was quiet. The two moved through the shadowy corridors, not talking until they were outside the building. The silence was finally broken when Negi spoke up right before they entered the woods that took them to where the resident vampire resided.

"Chachamaru, how did you know I was awake?"

"I was walking around campus because mistress had dismissed me for the evening. I was worried about her and then I saw a little light coming from your room. I didn't know you were the one awake, but I needed to talk to somebody."

"Oh," Negi said because he couldn't think of anything else. The two walked in silence all the way to the front door of Eva's cottage, where Chacha opened it. She gestured for Negi to enter. "Aren't you coming in?" the young professor asked.

"No, Professor Springfield. I have this strange feeling that I would be unwelcome in that room tonight. You are meant to be there with Eva; that is what I can feel."

Negi walks alone into the cabin and knocks on the closed door across the dark room. He cannot see anything but feels for the doorknob as Eva's high voice says simply "enter." As Negi opens the door, he can see just one light in the room, coming from a small candle on the table.

He walks forward until the small light from the flame lights his face, casting shadows across the walls. Evangeline stands up in what seems like shock, staring at her teacher.

"Professor Springfield, what are you doing here?" Evangeline blurted out in exasperation.

"I noticed that you have been distracted lately in your studies," Negi replied calmly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's too embarrassing, and besides why should I be telling you about it. You are my professor and you are so much younger than me and it is none of your business and it has to do with you and…" Evangeline stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Negi, blushing furiously. "I mean…"

"Evangeline, what did you mean when you said it had to do with me? I don't think I understand what you were saying."

"Negi, will you do me a favor?" Evangeline asked as she took a step closer to her teacher. "I really need your help with it." She moves the rest of the way across the room, coming to a stop right next to him.

"Anything Eva…"

"I want you to lay down with me Negi. I want to cuddle up together."

"Well, if it will make you feel any better, then alright…"

The two made their way over to Evangeline's bed where Negi awkwardly climbed under the covers, waiting for the vampire. She slid in next to him and the two wrapped their arms around one another. Negi felt very strange because he knew this wasn't a place he should be, but it felt so comfortable and right to be there. So instead of breaking the embrace, Negi held her close and looked into Evangeline's eyes. They moved together so that their lips were barely touching but they weren't kissing.

"Evangeline, what are you thinking?" Negi asked his friend, their lips brushing with every word he spoke.

"I'm thinking you should kiss me."

"What?"

"I'm really thinking you should kiss me right now."

Negi slid in more, his lips pushed against Evangeline's as the air rushes from her lungs. The kiss was full of passion and desire, and the two felt like nothing could be more right in the entire world. It seemed like the two were one being, knowing exactly how the other would kiss before it even happened. With their bodies intertwined, they could think of nowhere else in the world to be.

Little was said after the two broke apart and Negi stared at the ruby lips of the vampire smiling back at him. He had never kissed anyone like that before and had to remind himself that Evangeline was much older than she looked, that she probably had experience in this kind of thing before.

Noticing the fear in her young professor's eyes, Eva smiled and moved to pull Negi into an embrace. "It's alright Negi…we can stop whenever you think it is the right thing to do. But until that point, will you be mine?"

"Yes."

Evangeline kissed Negi again, this time with much more ferocity, holding absolutely nothing back. She was looking hungrily down at her friend, the love of her life that had worked so hard to be liked. She wanted to be his forever, none of the other girls could ever be good enough for this boy, no, the man that laid before her. "Negi," she said in a full yet soothing voice, "I think that I want you to have me, to have all of me."

The young professor looked up startled at his student, but realizing the look of desperation on her face. She loved him, and he had grown very fond of his friend. While the other students slept, Negi made the first of a number of tough decisions in his life. No matter his decision, things between the professor and his student would never be the same again.

Negi looked up into the soft face looking back at him, and while terrified, agreed with her. What followed this discussion was a time of intimacy and utter romantic action. The two fell asleep in each others arms, the way that most people would say it should be.


End file.
